Bogey 5632
Bogey 5632 was a Clone Swamp Trooper during the Clone Wars. He was a member of Bogey Squad. He served in the Battle of Kashyyyk. When Order 66 was executed, he followed it and tried to kill Jedi Master Quinlan Vos. This proved to be a mistake, as Vos used a mind trick on an Anakkona, causing the giant snake to bite down on Bogey 5632 and swallow him whole. Early Life Bogey 5632 was born in a cloning tank on the stormy water world of Kamino. He was cloned from the DNA of the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. When cloned, the Kaminoans used accelerated growth technology to mature him in half the time as a live-born. After born, he was subject to ten years of clone trooper training. In the training, there were thirteen levels. The training consisted of learning about every known planet in the galaxy, learning of elements such as snow, and mainly battle training. His swamp trooper armor indicates that he went through swamp trooper training. Swamp trooper training consisted of learning how to use a swamp's elements, as well as swamp battle. After he completed all thirteen levels, he was ready to begin his career as a clone trooper serving for the Galactic Republic. The Clone Wars Bogey 5632 was one of the many clone tropers that served in the clone wars. He served in Bogey Squad, which was commanded by Clone Commander Faie. Battle of Kashyyyk In 19 BBY, the Confederacy of Independent Systems invaded the junge world of Kashyyyk. The Galactic Republic, desperate to aid the native Wookiees, dispatched Jedi Masters Quinlan Vos and Luminara Unduli to hold out until Jedi Master Yoda arrived. Bogey 5632 faught in the battle along side his commander, Faie, and the rest of his squad. Order 66 When Chancellor Palpatine issued Order 66 to Clone Trooper Commander Faie, Faie ordered his men to kill Jedi Master Quinlan Vos. After a failed atemp on Vos's life, Faie and his squad were forced to track down the Jedi. They ran into a close call with Vos, but still could not catch him. After a desperate chase, Faie ordered his men to split up in hopes of covering more ground. Bogey 5632 and his fellow trooper Bogey 4409, snuck up on Vos when he wasn't looking. Bogey 4409 ordered Vos not to move. Meanwhile, Bogey 5632 contacted Faie to report that him and Bogey 4409 had located the traitor. (Vos). Death Faie responded to Bogey 5632 by asking him if Vos was dead. Bogey 4409 stepped in and responded that Vos was not dead. Faie then ordered the two troopers to kill Vos. While talking on the comlink to Faie, the troopers were unaware that Vos was using a Jedi mind trick on an Anakkona. (A giant snake native to Kashyyyk). Vos controlled the Anakkona to attack Bogey 5632. Bogey 5632 did not notice the Anakkona behind him. The Anakkona opened it's mouth and bit down on Bogey 5632 and swallowed him. Vos also killed Bogey 4409 by throwing his lightsaber a Bogey 4409 while he was distracted by his fellow trooper's death. Armor and Gear Bogey 5632 was epquiped with Swamp Trooper armor as well as a comlink. He carried a DC-15A Blaster Rifle in the Battle of Kashyyyk. Personality and Traits Bogey 5632 was very loyal. When Order 66 was issued, he obeyed it without question. However, his loyalty led him to his death when Jedi Master Quinlan Vos used a mind trick on an Anakkona, causing it to bite down on Bogey 5632 and swallow him. Behind The Scenes Bogey 5632's only appearance was "The Hidden Enemy, Part 3." Appearances Republic: The Hidden Enemy, Part 3 Sources Republic: The Hidden Enemy, Part 3 Clone Troopers in The Databank References